cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Devout
|slides = CNC4_Devout.png Basic CNC4_Devout_Dark_Armaments.png With Dark Armaments Upgrades |faction = Nod Defense Class |role = Cyborg infantry |useguns = Arm-Mounted Gattling Cannon |usearmor = Infantry |tier = 1 |shield = None |energy = None |armortype = Light |cost = 3 CP |time = 0:10 |landspeed = Slow |range = Short |sight = Short |research = Dark Armaments Medical training Range boost Accuracy boost Speed boost |ability = Health regeneration Manual Reload (Z) |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} The Devout is a Defense Class Tier 1 machine gun infantry unit in Tiberian Twilight. Background Devouts always existed within Nod's ranks. With the rapid developement of the cybernetic technologies and their application in medicine, the Brotherhood found itself with a sufficient amount of men to oppose the massive international armies of GDI anywhere, around the globe. Using the vast amount of poor, desperate followers that were eager to sacrifice and fight for the causes of Nod, combined with its Tiberium wealth, Nod commanders made these fighters the most common sight on the battlefield in the years that preceded the Ascension Conflict. In-game The Devout are cybernetic warriors, equipped with a Gun-Type weapon integrated into the left arm. They are Nod Defense commanders' only true anti-infantry units, and as such, are an important part of their arsenal. They are available at Tier 1 to even the most low-ranked of Nod Defense commanders. The Devout's gun have a limited ammunition capacity, and once it is exhausted, they must stop firing temporarily to reload the Minigun. The Manual Reload special ability (Z) allows them to reload before the ammunition is exhausted for a much shorter pause between firing. The Devout can also heal themselves when they are not engaged in combat. The Dark Armaments upgrade gives them a second Gun-Type weapon, which is integrated into the right arm of the body, along with extra ammunition. Their closest GDI equivalent is the Zone Enforcer. Quotes * Die Scum! * Kill, Kill! * Open Up! * Waste 'em! * You're Going Down! * Chew on this! * Attack! * Think we can gun it down? * Heavy Armor * Um, No Problem * All I got is this gun but Alright * Sworn to the Brotherhood * Give me something worth shooting * Reporting for duty * Hold it for the Brotherhood! * Let's Take it! * It's all Ours! * Yes Sir! * Right Away! * Let's Go! * Thank you Sir * Going * Anything you say * Okay * I will follow * Just That, No Problem * I wont let you down * There * Let's Go! * For Nod! * Going In! * I'll do my best! * Not Looking Back! * Run in and Open Fire! * Run! Everybody Run! * Get outta here! * Save Yourselves! * Don't Stop Shooting! * Whatever it takes! * Don't let 'em come any further! * I got 'em, I got 'em! * I think he's hurt! * Let's take this home! * Order's Sir? * I'm all your's * Nod will Save us * What can I do? * Better dead than GDI * Show me the way * Hanging in there Sir! * We're under attack over here! * I can take it * It's Okay, It's Okay! * If I Die, I Die! Gallery C&C 4 Nod Devout concept art.jpg|Concept Art References Category:Tiberian Twilight infantry Category:Cybernetics